


The Sphinx's Memory

by Midnightcat1



Category: Peter Pan & The Pirates
Genre: Cecilia loathes King Kooh, Episode: e005 The Rake, Episode: e006 Peter on Trial, Episode: e011 Demise of Hook, Episode: e021 When Games Become Deadly, Episode: e031 Professor Smee, Episode: e034 Hook's Christmas, Episode: e037-038 Ages of Pan, Episode: e046 Curly's Laugh, Episode: e051 A Hole in the Wall, Episode: e064 Invisible Tootles, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-23
Updated: 2017-06-23
Packaged: 2018-11-18 00:36:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11280090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnightcat1/pseuds/Midnightcat1
Summary: Jasper Hook worries about his wife while he looks after King Kooh's pet sphinx. Based on the Peter Pan and the Pirates episode ''A Hole in the Wall.''





	The Sphinx's Memory

I don't own Peter Pan and the Pirates characters.

 

Concern filled Ailicec’s eyes after Repsaj stepped into their chamber. She watched as his shoulders slumped. ‘’Your brother ordered you to look after his sphinx again?’’ she asked. Ailicec frowned while Repsaj nodded. She looked thoughtful. She placed a finger under her face.

‘’Maybe you can refuse to look after King Kooh’s sphinx,’’ Ailicec said. She heard Repsaj while he gasped. Ailicec viewed him lifting his long hair. Her body trembled as soon as she saw his empty eye socket. A sheepish expression formed after she ceased trembling. ‘’You must always obey King Kooh,’’ she said.

Ailicec began to scowl. ‘’I loathe King Kooh!’’ She trembled for another reason. 

‘’I’ll look after the sphinx,’’ Ailicec said to Repsaj. She smiled and ceased trembling. She viewed him frowning. Another frown began to replace her smile. ‘’You loathe looking after the sphinx. The task is boring. You can be with King Kooh in case enemies trespass. You can protect him.’’

‘’The sphinx might attack you if you anger it. You’ll also be safe from enemies in our chamber.’’

There were tears in Ailicec’s eyes. Repsaj smiled at her. He kissed her on the lips. ‘’I will return as soon as possible.’’ He walked out of the chamber. After viewing the pyramid doorway, he went outside. 

Repsaj approached the sphinx by King Kooh’s pyramid. He scowled at it. ‘’I loathe you. I loathe looking after you while my wife worries about me.’’ Repsaj heard the sphinx as it whimpered. He rolled his eye.

‘’You’ll forget my words.’’

The sphinx ceased whimpering and roared. It pursued a terrified Repsaj.

 

The End


End file.
